


My Girlfriend Is Way Better Than Yours!

by redbluezero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: mentioned komaru/touko and makoto/kirigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Makoto and Komaru have a silly sibling squabble over whose girlfriend is better.





	My Girlfriend Is Way Better Than Yours!

Makoto Naegi and Komaru Naegi had been calmly sitting down at the dinner table and making small talk when suddenly Makoto said, "You know, I really love my girlfriend. She's the best girlfriend in the whole wide world, and I'm so lucky to have her."

This upset Komaru, and as soon as her brother stopped speaking she slammed her hands down on the table and yelled, "MY girlfriend is the best girlfriend in the whole wide world! She's totally better than yours!" Makoto furrowed his eyebrows. He cracked his knuckles. It had been a long time since the last time he'd had a debate, but this time the stakes felt even higher than life or death. He chuckled a bit before yelling back, "No way. My girlfriend is a renowned detective. Yeah, you heard me right. She solves mysteries for a living!" Komaru clicked her tongue. That is pretty impressive, she thought to herself. Komaru shook her head.

"Well my girlfriend is a FAMOUS writer. Detectives aren't as well known as writers I don't think, so ha!" she rebutted. Makoto laughed even harder.

"Detectives aren't as well known as writers? Don't tell me you seriously think that," Makoto began, laughing harder, "Silly sister! SHERLOCK HOLMES!" Komaru would have gasped had she not figured out the perfect response.

"Makoto, you're the silly one. Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character written by… Oh would you look at that! A WRITER! Writers are more famous than detectives thus my girlfriend is better than yours. Case closed!" Komaru exclaimed. Makoto gasped. He began sweating a little. Crap, I fell right into my sister's trap… I've got to turn this argument around somehow, Makoto thought. He ate a little bit more of his food, feeling discomforted by his sister's cocky stare. She'd won the battle, but there was no way in hell Makoto was letting his sister win the war.

After washing down the last bite of his dinner with a cup of water, Makoto slammed down the cup in the table and gave his sister a glare.

"I'm not done you know," he growled. Komaru chuckled.

"Your resistance is futile, Makoto. I've won," she told him. That's when he extended his finger and screamed, "FAME IS NOT EVERYTHING! Wouldn't you prefer anonymity over fame if it meant living a peaceful life with your girlfriend?! You've tripped up, Komaru!" She let out an awful gasp, realizing her mistake. Makoto cackled. He'd exposed his sister's mistake, and was ready to debate again.

"My girlfriend is very very smart, she's stoic, and she's also unfazed by almost everything. So, she doesn't judge me no matter what I do but if I'm acting dumb she will educate me. She's always got my back, making her the better girlfriend," Makoto explained, crossing his arms and finishing his argument with a triumphant huff. Komaru clenched her fists.

"Oh we're playing that game, huh? A girl like that sounds kind of boring. Sure she's smart and doesn't judge you, but what fun does that bring? What do you guys do together? MY girlfriend is very interesting, she has a pet stinkbug and she's a hard worker and she likes scissors and she has another personality that may or may not be a serial killer and she's shy and kind of mean when at first but what's amazing about her is how kind she is deep down! And you said your girlfriend always has your back? Well, MINE has saved my LIFE countless of times! My girlfriend is obviously better," Komaru ranted on. Makoto was stunned. Especially at one part.

"YOU'RE DATING A SERIAL KILLER?!" he screeched. If there was one thing he didn't want for his little sister, it was death.

"How could you say a serial killer is better than a calm normal human being?! My girlfriend is so totally better!" Makoto continued. Komaru started sweating intensely.

"I'm not dating her alternate personality, okay?! Plus, she's helpful because she's more expressive. ANYWAYS. My girlfriend is far more interesting so I win," Komaru frantically shot back. Makoto sighed. Who was he to judge, his girlfriend wouldn't. He was getting a bit tired, and didn't really want to continue so he said, "Okay sis, I'm getting tired. We should stop arguing, accept that my girlfriend is better than your girlfriend-" Makoto paused. It was then that he suddenly realized what Komaru had been screeching the whole time. The words jumped around in his mind- Komaru, girlfriend. His sister had a girlfriend. Sister is the female version of sibling. Girlfriends are all female, it has the word girl in it. Sister and girlfriend are both female. It finally clicked in his head.

"Komaru, you're gay?" he asked calmly with a tinge of shock. Komaru gasped, her face turning a bright shade of red. She began shaking, sweating, almost crying. Makoto immediately noticed his sister's discomfort.

"Oh no! I-I don't mean it in a bad way, I just didn't know! I-I'm really happy that you have a girlfriend!" Makoto reassured her, running over to Komaru and putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at him, wiping the small bit of tears she shed. Komaru stared at her brother, right in the eyes, and exhaled a big sigh of relief. She smiled.

"I'm so glad. For a second there I thought you'd get upset over the fact that I'm in a relationship with another girl," Komaru said meekly. Makoto smiled at his sister.

"Komaru, after all that's happened to us, I'm just glad you're happy," he said.

"You too," Komaru replied.

"But uh, your girlfriend wouldn't happen to be Touko Fukawa, would it?" Makoto abruptly asked. Komaru's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?!" she exclaimed. Makoto's jaw dropped to the floor.

"No way!" he yelled. Makoto was sure to tell his girlfriend, Kyouko Kirigiri, about this the next day.


End file.
